


Fall For You (Best Date Ever)

by bex_xo



Series: Stark Hogwarts'verse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, First Date, Hogsmeade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: The Three Broomsticks wasn’t exactly Sansa Stark’s ideal location for a first date, not surrounded by the prying eyes of their fellow Hogwarts students at least, but given the limited options in Hogsmeade they would just have to make due. Personally she would have chosen something more romantic, like Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, but the disaster that was Cho Chang’s and Harry Potter’s first and only real date was stuff of Ravenclaw legend, and she was unwilling to be the next cautionary tale.





	Fall For You (Best Date Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about a year ago for the jonxsansafanfiction Fall Challenge on tumblr and I realized I hadn't posted it on AO3. It accompanied a picset so it's all exposition and no dialog, which isn't what I normally do, but I'm putting it over here anyway to get all my writing together.

 

The Three Broomsticks wasn’t exactly Sansa Stark’s ideal location for a first date, not surrounded by the prying eyes of their fellow Hogwarts students at least, but given the limited options in Hogsmeade they would just have to make due. Personally she would have chosen something more romantic, like Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, but the disaster that was Cho Chang’s and Harry Potter’s first and only real date was stuff of Ravenclaw legend, and she was unwilling to be the next cautionary tale. 

  
Plus, this was Jon Snow, her brothers best friend and her long time crush. Jon was most comfortable on the Quidditch pitch, something the seventh year Gryffindor made abundantly clear when he stumbled his way through asking her to go with him on the October Hogsmeade trip. The Three Broomsticks was a safe choice, something comfortable and familiar in case things got really awkward, and she couldn’t fault Jon for that.   
  
When the day finally arrives, Sansa is a jumble of nerves. She’s been playing it cool with her friends, locking herself away in the library to study for her O.W.L.s (so what if they were months away?) when she’s been a literal mess for weeks now, and what does she even wear on a date with Jon Snow? What will they talk about? Hopefully not her family, though she expects Arya and Robb will be tailing them all day, and she knows Bran will be waiting in their common room when she gets back.   
  
Meeting at the covered bridge, suddenly the nerves just melt away. Jon gives her one of his easy smiles, his mass of black curls pushed out of his face and he’s dressed in a very casual, autumn appropriate manner. Following the group of students in front of them, the conversation flows easily while they both discuss the exams they will be taking this year, and somewhere along the path Jon ends up sneakily holding her hand as they continue towards Hogsmeade.   
  
There are leaves and pumpkins everywhere, Halloween just weeks away and the feeling of celebration is in the air. Sansa longs for afternoons curled up on the grounds of the castle, book in hand while spending the time laughing with her siblings and Jon. Maybe this time she would get to be curled up with Jon too, not just her book and cloak.   
  
After multiple rounds of Butterbeer, hours of conversation, more laughter than she’s ever shared with anyone and a surprisingly nice dinner, the two head back up to the castle. Sure, it wasn’t romantic in the traditional sense, but it’s still been one of the best dates Sansa has ever had. Together they walk hand in hand, with leaves falling, and a slight breeze coming from the lake, they take their time up the long and winding path. The stars are just starting to come out and the whole thing feels like one of those Muggle fairy tales she loved so much as a child.   
  
When they reach the castle doors, Jon stops and stands there looking at her for what feels like hours. His hands are shaking as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face, before lightly cupping her jaw and placing a soft, chaste kiss against her lips. Jon wishes her a goodnight, tells her he will talk to her tomorrow before he heads off in the direction of Gryffindor tower, throwing glances over his shoulder as she stands there tracing her fingers over her lips.  
  
Yes, definitely the best date she’s ever had.

 

\----------

you can follow me [HERE](bex-xo.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr, I fangirl about a lot of things. 


End file.
